Whisper Hills: The Fallen
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: Horror can come at an unexpeccted time. Not only horror. A mix of things, really. Love, pain, loss, jealousy... alot of things. How do I know this? Because I was in the middle of a horrific Murder Mystery... I was apart of a plot I never knew I'd get myself into. How did I get myself out... Well... You'll just have to find out, won't you? WANRING: GORE AND BLOOD AND OTHERS
1. Charectors

**New Series~! (Whisper Hills: The Fallen)**

**Alrightyyy! Whos up for a story, eh? Ok. So, what I need is characters. I will provide the main characters as my own c: Buttt, I want you people to make the Clans to c; So, create away! xD **

**Main characters:**

**Amberflight (LostClan)**

**Demonstripe (LostClan)**

**Blazeflicker (EbonyClan)**

**Jewlpaw (LostClan)**

**Angelpaw (EbonyClan)**

**Zebrapaw (EbonyClan)**

**Venomstrike (LostClan)**

**Velvetflower (EbonyClan)**

**Windclaw (EbonyClan)**

**Cats so far:**

**EbonyClan:**

**1. Blazeflicker**

**2. Angelpaw**

**3. Zebrapaw**

**4. Velvetflower**

**5. Frosttalon**

**6. Willowpaw**

**7. Fuzzyfur (Medicine Cat)**

**8. Eaglestar (Leader)**

**9. Windclaw (Deputy)**

**10. Bullet**

**11. Breezepaw**

**12. Featherflight**

**13. Brownfur**

**14. Lionstripe**

**15. Lightpaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice)**

**LostClan:**

**1. Amberflight**

**2. Demonstrike**

**3. Jewlpaw**

**4. Venomstrike**

**5. Jayflight (Medicine Cat)**

**6. Waterleaf (Medicine Cat Apprentice)**

**7. Thornstalker (Deputy)**

**8. Qualwing (Ima make her a queen if chu is ok with it ;3 )**

**9. Waterpaw**

**10. Falconheart**

**11. Frecklestar (Leader)**

**12. Beechwhisker**

**13. Vinetail**

**14. Bluefeather**

**15. Flowerkit**

**EbonyClan:**

**Leader: Eaglestar**

**Deputy: Windclaw**

**Medicine Cat: Fuzzyfur**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Warriors: Lionstripe, Frosttalon, Bullet, Velvetflower, Blazeflicker**

**Apprentices: Zebrapaw, Angelpaw, Breezepaw, **

**Kits:**

**Queens: Featherflight (Pregnant)**

**Elders: Brownfur**

**LostClan:**

**Leader: Frecklestar**

**Deputy: Thornstalker**

**Medicine Cat: Jayflight**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Waterleaf**

**Warriors: Bluefeather, Vinetail, Falconheart, Demonstripe, Venomstrike, Amberflight**

**Apprentices: Jewlpaw, Waterpaw**

**Kits: Flowerkit (Mom: Qualwing)**

**Queens: Qualwing (Kit: Flowerkit)**

**Elders: Beechwhisker**


	2. Its a cruel world cruel and bloody

**Yes I know my grammar and speling is bad.. V-V Oh btw no flames please, this is my first horror story :3 :D**

I woke with a shiver, looking up at the roof of the apprentices den. Water slowly dripped down onto my nose, making me snort as it made its way into my nose.

I stood up, ears flicking, and gazed around. My tail curled around my paws. It may be New-leaf, but it sure as heck was cold.

As I made my way out into the clearing, I could already here the paw steps of Angelpaw, my always overexcited and tiny apprentice sister.

Angelpaw tackled me, pushing me to the ground and smiling over my head. "Hey Zebrapaw, Frecklestar told me to tell you that Velvetflower and Blazeflicker were looking for you. They wanted you to go hunting with them," she mewed.

I flicked my ear. "Alright… what about you?" my tail flicked her ear and I pushed her off gently.

She purred. "Aww don't worry about me big bro, I'm going out to explore!" she smiled at me, blue eyes sparkling.

I looked at her in concern. "Be careful. You're a pretty young she-cat and toms can take advantage of you…" I murmured, licking my sister's ear.

She laughed and gave my shoulder a shove. "Whatever. Your silly," she laughed, getting up and making her way to the entrance.

I looked after her, narrowing my eyes after her in concern.

I flicked my ear and spotted to pelts emerge from the reeds, were the warriors ate, and trot over to me. I dipped my head. "Morning, Velvetflower, Blazeflicker," I mewed, tail flicking.

Velvetflower nodded. "We're heading out to go hunting… and you're going to be dragged along," she mewed, nudgeing my shoulder.

Blazeflicker nodded. "Let's go," he order, ears perked.

I nodded dully, tail flicking. There was something concerning at the back of my mind that Angelpaw had told me, but at the moment I couldn't remember. All I knew is that it made me worry even more that she was out all alone.

We started heading out into the forest. Velvetflower made a comment on the pretty dew drops on the leaves, or something or other to do with the sun. I just shivered, even though the sun was shining on my back.

Blazeflicker flicked my shoulder, making me flinch and then relax when I noticed it was just him. "Relax and enjoy the forest…" he mewed, chuckling. "No need for anyone to be as tense as you are…"

I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat, and forced a smile. "Alright," I sighed. I started relaxing my tense muscles, sniffing ferns and making even small comments on the weather.

My attempt at starting a conversation was subtle and very awkward, so in all, I just quit trying and allowed Velvetflower to blabber on to me about things, with my occasional nodding to remind her I was listening.

"…And then she said that her kits had gone missing the night before the ceremony… how odd, right?" mewed Velvetflower, ears flicking in concern.

My ears perked and my head turned in her direction. "Wait what?" I mewed, gazing at her.  
She blinked. "Amber? Remember her? The she-cat we offered a home to a while back. She had to kits, Kestrel and Sky."

Blazeflicker nodded. "One night her kits disappeared…. No one knew what had happened to the tiny fur-balls either. And then a few moons later, Amber went missing as well."

I blinked. "Wasn't I a kit with Angelpaw, then?" I tried scraping up any memory of it. I remember feeling something, and playing to a strange little she-cat. She had a white pelt with molted grey dapples and bright shining blue eyes.

Blazeflicker laughed. "Yeah! You and Sky were a pair of trouble makers, that's for sure." Then he smirked and glanced down at me. "I remember you and her were pretttty closeee," he chuckled, stretching out the last two words.

I blinked, ears flicking. "Close?" I couldn't remember anything to do with a she-cat named Sky that I was close to…

Velvetflower shrugged. "Well maybe you'll remember… fate always leads the heart," she meowed, flicking my nose.

I shrugged. I didn't believe in fate. That was her thing, I guess. My tail flicked back and forth. I was now deep in thought, and twice I bumped into Velvetflower without noticing… or so Blazeflicker pointed out.

I only shrugged and kept thinking. Who was this Sky? And her brother? Then it was as if a full weight had struck down upon me, weighing me down. I felt a bit dizzy, seeing a few glimpses of a pretty she-cat with a white pelt, molted grey dapples, and blue eyes. I almost gasped but I blinked in confusment at Blazeflicker. "I thought I scented something over there… I'm gonna' go check it out, kay?"

Blazeflicker looked puzzled but nodded. "Oh.. okay? Come back or call if you need anything…" he mewed, then started padding off, scenting for some prey.

I nodded and raced away from them before I could collapse and let whatever this was engulf me. I layed down, staring at the water, and finally allowed these memorys, or flashbacks ooze their way out of that far away spot I could never reach, and plop themselves into my mind, like small droplets of water dripping onto the forest floor from a leaf.

_"Zebrakit, Angelkit, I have someone I want you two to meet," mewed the soft, angelic voice of my mother, Emberfrost._

I opened two hazy blue eyes, gazing about in confusement. They found their way to another pair of blue eyes, bright than mine, and a bunch more prettier.

I sat up, blinking the daze from my eyes and found myself facing the most beautiful she-cat I had ever seen. I felt my fur grown hot and I darted behind my mother, eyes glued to the she-cat.

My mother purred. "Don't be shy, little one. This is Sky, and her brother, Kestrel. Their mother, Amber, and them have been traveling for a while and needed a place to stay…" she murmured into my ear, smiling.

Angelkit blinked and bounced up to the two. "I'm Angelkit," she had squeaked in her musical and always bright voice. She purred. "That's my brother, Zebrakit. He's more shy than the others… but dosen't matter, right? He's so shy, he's likely to not come out at all."

I looked at her angrily and tackled her. Me being bigger, I had the advantage and smiled triumphantly. "Shy, eh?" I mewed, snickering.

I let my sister up and glanced around at the cats now gazing at me. My fur grew hot and I felt my tail bush up. "I uh-uh… um… well… see…"

Sky started giggling and her brother, a dark brown tom with shining blue eyes and black paws, tail, ears, chest, and stomach, started smiling.

"You act like all siblings I know," he said in a gruff, but gentle voice. His tiny tail was the only thing that made me remember he was a kit.

I smiled. "Yeah… we're close," I purred, flicking my sister's shoulder.

My sister suddenly jumped up and smiled. "How about me and my brother show you guys around a bit? That'd be fun!"

I felt myself slowly ebb away from the little dream and looked up, trying to remember where I was. Then I sniffed. "Oh yeah," I stood up, meowing.

I remembered I had to go tell Blazeflicker and Velvetflower it was nothing, but that's when I heard an earsplitting sound, coming from a distance away.

My fur stood on end and I made a sound half crying and half surprise. My legs were stone from the chilling screech, and I felt something nagging at the back of my head.

I heard paw-steps stomp through the undergrowth right for me and I flung myself to the brambles to the left of me, half in a stream, and half my pelt being scratched to death.

I had to close my eyes shut to not fall out of place in dizziness. When I did open my eyes, I saw to dark colored pelts race past me, both snickering.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the cats but they were to fast and it was suddenly so shady I made no progress at all.

My heart thudded as I heard more heading for me and I flattened myself down, letting out a groan. But when I looked up to see who was towering over me to send the deathblow, I saw it was Blazeflicker.

Him and Velvetflower were looking at me in concern. "Are you ok? We heard you scream!"

I stood up shakily and stepped out, shaking the water from my haunches. "It wasn't me. Maybe we should go check it out?" My whole body and instincts were screaming no with protest, but I was curious and wanted to find out who that scream came from.

The both looked at each other in alarm. "Then who was it?" wondered Velvetflower.

Blazeflicker sighed. "Lets go and check it out. Maybe we can make some progress," he mewed.

I nodded, swallowing the nausea that was creeping up inside me. _Who were those dark looking cats? What cat had made that scream? To what torture did that scream come from?_ I wondered as we picked out way through the tangle of vines and leaves and trees.

I noticed a disgusting smell coming from the brambles, but ignored it, not wanting anything more to do with dark and sinister things.

At one point my paw had caught on a thorn and I had to pull it out myself and limped the rest of the way, and finally I just snapped. "What's the point of this?"

Blazeflicker blinked. "We need to find out who that cat was…" he murmured.

Velvetflower nodded. "It might have been someone we know," she grimaced with a sniff.

I just shrugged and trudged on. I could smell the same disgusting smell, but this time we were heading right to it.

I felt my fur prickle along my spine and let out a small and frightened mew. "Blazeflicker… what's that awful smell?"

He only let out a growl.

My ears flattened, and started unease creeping through my body. There was something odd about the smell, nonetheless. There was something about that smell that had been nagging at me. But every time I was about to pinpoint it, it shuffled away and out of my reach.

Blazeflicker was about to meow something like "This is hopeless" but he was cut off by a horrible gasping sound from Velvetflower.

My fur inched its way up and I looked at the two older cats. "What? What is it? Blazeflicker, Velvetflower, what is it?" I hissed.

Blazeflicker let a little gap aside for me to creep through and I felt my whole body numb, then slowly grow still.

The horror I had felt earlier was nothing compared to this. No, this was far worse than anything I had experienced.

I let out a sound that sounded half choked and half stifled as my eyes closed themselves shut, trying to blot out the horrible image from my head.

The horrible image of my sister's blood and intestines lying on the cold forest floor, with her mouth wide opened in a never ending scream, with her eyes lying inches away from their sockets….

**Tell me what you think :3 This Is the first time I have ever attempted to write a horror type thing, so review away and shizzles xD**


	3. UPDATE

Hey guys, whats up? Ok so yeah, This'll be a temporary update. Seems I have alot of things to do and can't quite complete the story yet ^^; So yeah.  
I have alot to do. Keep looking for chapter two! ITS COMING SOON~! :3 


End file.
